Old Habits Die Hard
by BrienneofThrace
Summary: Sequel to Breathing Him In. When Han finds out Leia was sleeping in his bed while he was frozen bc she missed him so much,he can't pass up the opportunity to gloat and tease her about it!


A/N: This is the sequel to **Breathing Him In,** and I suggest you read that before reading this. Then you can get on with this more light-hearted fluffy thing.

Old Habits Die Hard 

Han Solo made his way into his quarters on the Millennium Falcon, stumbling slightly, thanks to having had a rather liberal amount of celebration booze. Lando Calrissian had flown the Falcon down to the forest moon of Endor that night, and finally Han was getting to spend a night on his own ship. He hadn't done so in months, because there had been a minor obstacle, in the form of carbon freeze. He vaguely remembered catching a few hours sleep in it after they left Tatooine, but because of his blindness, he hadn't been able to really enjoy it. It may have been small, and a total mess all the time, but it was home. He felt a bit ashamed of himself for being such a sentimental idiot, but he really was glad to be back.

Except, looking around, he realized this was not the falcon he'd left. He was no perfectionist. In fact, he was the total opposite. And that was why he was so shocked at the state of his room. It had a certain…_cleanliness _to it. It wasn't totally neat, for if it was he would have collapsed from shock. It was little things, ones that some people might not even notice that made him realize something wasn't right. He figured at first, that maybe it was just because he hadn't seen it in so long, and the fact that he was tired and slightly intoxicated, that he was uncomfortable with the room.

The bed wasn't made, but the sheets were pulled up rather close, and were straightened out a bit. Whenever Han left his room, the blankets were in a ball at the bottom, twisted in every direction and tangled up in each other. He didn't believe in making beds, or even trying to make them look remotely presentable. He would just be back in it in a few hours anyway. The pillows were exactly where they were supposed to be, not halfway down the bed and at diagonal angles. His comic books, he noticed, trying not to be horrified, were not scattered randomly around the room but in a pile on his bedside table.

Under his breath, he cursed Lando and Chewie. That's right guys, he thought, just wait until the Captain's not looking, and take over his _private _room. He'd always made it pretty clear to Chewie that his room was the only thing off limits when he wasn't around. It was a weird quirk, but he stuck by it all the same. Why would they just invade his damn room like that? For all they knew, he could have had a wardrobe full of clothing of his secret life as a transvestite or something. _That _would have shocked them.

They would have deserved it too, the nosy, invading bastards. Han sighed, and resolved to give them hell for it in the morning. Of course, he'd probably get hell in return, since obviously they'd spotted his reading choice. So what if he liked (comic) books that were directed at people (way) younger than him? He could still kick all their asses if he really wanted to. He was still the same tough guy. Still, if he didn't bring it up, maybe he wouldn't have to get taunted in return by whichever one had the nerve to take over his room while he was unconscious.

Realizing he was way too exhausted to give the matter any more thought, after the day's battle and the night's celebrations, he pulled up the covers and got into bed. He turned over, ready to fall asleep, but woke up slightly when he felt as small, metallic object down by his leg. Feeling for it lazily, he pulled it towards him. Holding it under the lamp on his bedside table, blinking through his sleepy eyes he realized it was a bracelet. A silver, feminine bracelet, with an inscription on it. When Han read the words "To My Darling Leia, Love Dad" he paused momentarily. Then, suddenly, his face broke into what was quite possibly the largest grin he'd even worn. The grin, which had started out as purely happy and amused, soon turned to a slightly flattered one, before finally resting on an extremely evil, horrible scheming one.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If the Gods were ever to take any pity on young Leia Organa, they would have done something to prevent her from stopping by to have dinner with Han the following evening. Unfortunately, for the princess, the Gods would not show her any mercy that night. Without any complications to get in her way, without any difficulties in the Rebellion that needed immediate attention, she made her way to the Falcon, a bright smile on her face.

Dinner went without any hitches. They carried on as they normally did, occasionally teasing each other, Han listening as Leia spouted off her plans for the future of the galaxy and the New Republic. Occasionally, the grin would come upon his face, usually after Leia said something that didn't call for any sign of such amusement. She should have been suspicious. But with Vader and the Emperor gone, and so much of the fight already won, Leia had let her guard down. Dessert went by just as pleasantly, much like the calm before the storm.

It was while they stood at the sink, washing their dishes, that Han finally went for it.

"Oh, Leia!" He said, using his best acting skills, which were rather abysmal, to try and sound as though he had just thought of something. "I almost forgot! I found something that belongs to you yesterday."

"Oh, really? What is it?" Leia asked, surprised.

"Here, it's in my room, I'll take you to it," He smiled, unable to believe that she wasn't picking up on it.

Pushing open his door, he walked inside, and picked up the bracelet from his bedside table. Taking her hand, he opened it and dropped the bracelet in her small palm. She gasped.

"Oh Han! Thank you so much! My God, I just noticed this was missing last night? I thought I'd lost it in the battle or in the Ewok village. Where'd you find it? You don't know how much this means to me, Han. My dad gave this to me, just before….you know."

Han flinched slightly, wishing it was something less meaningful that she'd left behind, letting him know she'd been in his bed while he was away. As it were, she hadn't, and with a sigh, he realized he just couldn't let this opportunity pass him by. She hadn't mentioned anything to give him a clue that she'd been in his room, and more specifically, in his bed, while he was frozen, and if she wasn't going to give him a chance to gloat, he would have to create the chance himself.

"No, Leia, I didn't find it in the Ewok village. Or on the battlefield, actually," he said, casually.

"Oh? Where did you find it then," she asked, completely unaware of what he was setting her up for.

"You may find this hard to believe, but I actually found it in my _bed. _Ain't that the darndest thing, Leia? I mean, really. How on earth could your bracelet get in _my _bed, while I've been frozen for the past few months?" He asked, with false innocence, watching her face closely. Her mouth opened and closed, as if she were trying to speak but couldn't find the right words.

"I…uh…I-"

"Sorry, what was that, sweetheart? I didn't quite catch your explanation for how this _most curious _thing has happened?"

Leia, who had regained her composure tried to brush it off, "Okay, Han, I guess you caught me. Well, I guess we should go watch that Holo-Vid now, it's getting late."

As she moved towards the door, Han jumped in front of her and closed it loudly. She was not getting off that easily.

"What do you mean, 'caught you' darling? I'm not sure I understand," Han said, trying to sound earnestly curious.

"Han, stop playing dumb," she said, trying to sound angry, as a blush came to her cheeks.

"What ever do you mean, your highness? Alas, If I appear dumb to thy eyes, 'tis only because I truly art below you in intelligence. Please, grace me with your knowledge, milady," Han said, a slight grin playing on his lips.

"Fine," Leia said, rolling her eyes, and not quite meeting his. "My bracelet was in your bed because…while you were gone…I uh…started…um…sleeping in it."

"Oh? And why did you start doing that?"

Leia muttered something very softly, in a tone so low it was impossible to hear.

Han dramatically put a finger to his ear and began making motions of cleaning it out.  
Leia said it again, in the same small voice. In the same INFURIATING voice, Han replied,

"I'm _dreadfully _sorry, your highness, but you'll have to repeat yourself. I didn't catch that?"

"I SAID, 'BECAUSE I MISSED YOU!" Leia shouted. Then she clapped a hand over her mouth at her outburst. She had turned a dazzling shade of red. Han grinned.

"Oh. I see. Well, that makes sense," he said, puffing out his chest, smiling. "I mean, I would miss me too, if I was you. It must have been terrible, being away from such a fine specimen of man. I realize it must have been impossible not to. You couldn't be with me, so you just had to do the next best thing-"

"Shut up, Han. You are honestly the most arrogant…thing I have ever come across in my life!"

"But I'm right though, aren't I?" he smiled.

"I suppose you are, you big dope," she said, smiling slightly. "Now please, before your head swells to the size of a planet, can we please change the subject? Gloating is not very attractive."

"Not very…so does that mean it's a little attractive?" he asked, winking but catching the look on her face, conceded. "Fine," Han said, pulling her into a kiss. They stayed in each other's arms for a while, silent and peaceful until Han was overcome by a second wave of a need to tease, "You loooove me."

"Yes, I do," Leia said, rolling her eyes at the obvious statement.

"You _reeeeeally_ missed me."

"Yes, Han, we've been through this already."

"You were _lost _without me."

"I never said tha-"

"Your life had lost all it's meaning when I-"

"Han!"

"Okay, fine! I'll stop. I'm flattered, is all," Han smiled, hugging her. Softly he said, "I missed you too…well I would have, if I was able to really think about it…I mean…well you know what I mean…If I was aware…"

"Awww," Leia smiled, glad for an opportunity to tease back, "Is the big, strong, gorgeous, wonderful, perfect, fabulous, unmatched Han Solo actually struggling with his words? Is he actually trying to say something heartfelt and meaningful?"

"Hey!" Han yelled. "I've said plenty of things that were heartfelt and meaningful!"

Leia smiled. "I know you have. I'm kidding."

They lay together on the bed for a while, wrapped up in each other's arms, and again Han broke the silence.

"Leia…I couldn't help but notice that you tidied up a bit in here…"Han started.

"Han, please tell me you're not starting this again."

"No, no, I'm not. I was just wondering. Did you happen to find a shirt anywhere? I was looking around for it and I couldn't find it."

"Oh." Leia said quickly.

"What's that 'oh' for, Leia," Han asked, just as quickly.

"Umm…was it, just an old white t-shirt with a hole near the bottom?" Leia asked nervously.

"Yes! You didn't throw it out, did you?" Han asked, incredulous.

"No, not exactly," Leia said, blushing. "Why?"

"It's nothing…I just…It's kind of a favorite of mine, as beat up as it is…hey, what do you mean not exactly, Leia?"

She sat up and turned her back to him. "I mean…well… I didn't throw it out. It's…it's not thrown out," she stuttered.

"Well where is it then?" Han asked, curious.

"It's um…with my stuff," she muttered. Han was again, truly puzzled and asked, without the playful and teasing voice he had used before,

"Why is it with your stuff?"

"Um, can I just, go get it for you, it's really not important…"Leia said. Han grinned again, knowing it had to be something slightly embarrassing for her to so flustered.

"No, I'm way too intrigued to let you do that. Tell me, princess," he said, turning her around to face him.

"Well…I uhh…I was wearing it…while you were gone."

"Wearing it?" Han asked, an elated grin on his face. He looked as though his birthday had come early. Again, the same falsely curious manner came back, and he asked, "Now, why would a rich princess with all those crazy outfits you have bother stealing an old shirt from a smuggler?"

"Because," she said, her gaze averted.

"Because why?"

"Because…it had your smell," she said quietly. Han tried his hardest not to let his head swell too large, or his grin grow too wide, as he asked his next question,

"And what, pray tell, is 'my smell'?"

"I dunno. Hey. Stop grinning at me like that! Han! Stop it! You are the most annoying son of a Sith I've ever come across in my life."

"Apparently, a very good smelling Sith though, huh? Now please, what do I smell like? I'd love to know."

"Well…" she hesitated and Han egged her on encouragingly. "Kind of like a mix of…soap…"she sniffed him, and Han was almost overcome by the pure cuteness of it, "cologne and ship grease…and…"she trailed off, turning her deepest shade of red yet.

"And what, your highness?"

"And…sweat…"

Han paused. He wrinkled his nose. "…so you…uh…like the smell of…human sweat…?"

Leia looked as if she wanted to die right on the spot as Han jokingly edged away from her. "No! I don't…I just…I just really missed you and it reminded me of you…it was just kind of…musky and I don't know…manly. Not like-"

"Oh…so you just like…man sweat? That's really weir-"

"I don't like man sweat! I just like your man sweat!"

Han looked at her for a split second and then he just _cracked up. _He knew he was putting pressure on her and making her nervous, but this was just too amusing to let go. He was immature but he didn't care at all.

"Wow. You kinky girl. Well, you better be nice to me, sweetheart. I'm sure the tabloids would love to get wind of the information that an Alderaanian princess gets turned on by man-sweat," he winked.

"Han! Shut. Up. I never said that! This is not funny anymore," she pleaded, and Han did feel a wave of pity for her, and she just looked so helpless and embarrassed that he wanted to scoop her up in his arms and tell her that he knew what she meant. That he liked how she smelled too. But old habits die hard and he just had to milk the situation a little bit more.

"It's okay Leia. Everyone is entitled to their own methods of pleasure. If you like man sweat, I won't pass judgment. I'm sure if I thought about it I might like something just as weird as that…hmm…I'm trying to think. You know what? I can't think of anything! I guess you're just bizarre all on your own, sweetheart."

"Han," she moaned, her head in her hands. He could almost feel the heat of embarrassment radiating from her. "Cut it out."

Han smiled. Soon. But not yet. He broke into a chant.

"Leia likes man sweat! Leia like man sweat! Leia like man sweat! Leia like man sweat! Leia like man sweat! Leia like man sweat…."He sang, and she covered her ears, humming loudly. This did not deter him. He moved towards her, and began dancing slightly, kneeling on the mattress beside her. Shaking his head and shoulders he chanted on, taunting her as children do on the playground.

"Han Solo," She shouted, pushing him away. He had been caught up in his taunt and dance, and was unstable on his knees, so he toppled over onto the bed. She hovered over him, and in a low voice she said "If you don't stop this right now, I swear I will KILL YOU"

Han nodded in agreement, and she smiling and lifted her head up in a sophisticated manner, thinking she had won. For a split second, he thought maybe he could let it go, but in the next he was responding with a cocky grin,

"Fine, but just make sure you choose a method that gives me time to try and run away. That way I can get nice and sweaty from trying to get away and you can have a sweaty shirt to remember me by!"

Leia's mouth closed and Han thought for a second that he might have gone too far. Then, to his total surprise she _grinned. _Laughing and shaking her head, she pulled Han to her and whispered,

"Just what am I going to do with you, you nerf-herder?"

"I can think of a few things," he winked.

"Oh, like what?"

"Hmmm…ravishment sounds good," he said smiling.

"Well, I'm not sure you really deserve it," Leia said, moving away from him in mock hesitation.

"I'll let you keep the shirt?" he suggested, hopefully.

She pounced.

**THE END**

A/N: I LOOOOOOOVE FEEDBACK! No…that wasn't a hint or anything…unless of course you would like to take it as one…feel free to.


End file.
